Update:Fossil Island changes
This week we have a number of improvements and tweaks to last week's monumental Fossil Island release. There are also a number of Deadman changes in preparation for the beginning of the tournament, and for the Winter Season. Sulliuscep mushrooms *The amount of XP gained from Sulliuscep mushrooms has increased to 90.8xp per chop *The amount of fossils gained from Sulliuscep mushrooms has been buffed *The amount of Sulliuscep caps gained from Sulliuscep mushrooms has been buffed Volcanic mine *The Volcanic Mine's shop prices have been reduced by about 30% *The amount of experience gained from the Volcanic Mine has been upped by 40% *Meteorites in the Volcanic Mine have had their damage lowered to 15-20 from 15-30 *Meteorites are slightly less likely to fall in the Volcanic Mine depending on mine stability *You are no longer able to join a mine that is past its preparation phase *If multiple boulders exist in the volcanic mine, you can only mine one so far before you must move the other *Points have been given a little more generously to those maintaining mine stability Other Fossil Island changes *Giant seaweed, as promised, now gives 6 soda ash when burnt, and works appropriately with Superglass make *Numulites can now be used to charge the Ancient wyvern shield. *A spelling error has been corrected for the message which appears when examining partially completed display cases *A new shortcut requiring level 70 Agility has been added from the fossil camp to the hardwood tree patches *A typo which appears when tracking Herbiboars has been fixed *The glass case for the Ancient Zygomite is now large enough to house the exhibit *Tray the dog now exists in the fossil camp *The Ancient wyvern shield bank placeholder has been fixed *Varrock museum displays no longer have placeholder examine text *The quest journal now tracks what is left to be built in the fossil camp *Some blocking has been added to the house on the hill *We've relocated a birdhouse to be inside of Verdant Valley to assist in getting to it via Mushtree *A typo which appears in dialogue when speaking to Peter in the fossil camp has been fixed *Players will no longer be able to walk on some of the water in the Fossil Island Wyvern cave *A typo when examining calcite has been fixed *Burnt trees on Fossil Island now yield charcoal when cut *The rare fossilized tusk can now be stored in the fossil storage crate *You can now check how many Herbiboars you have caught. This can be checked at any starting tracking location (as always the tracker begins at 0) *Players can now right-cick "Take-all" tools from the fossil cleaning crate *Herbiboars will now appear on top of other players *Fossil rates have been increased slightly from Herbiboar tracking *Herbiboars have learned some new tracks *Mermaids have a bowl of fish available in their shop *The click-zones of the stairs of the task-only Wyvern cave have been improved Note: We're aware of the minimap showing only black space when within the task-only Wyvern cave. This is associated with the above click-zone fix, and we'll be releasing a fix for this in next week's game update. *The Champion's Challenge scrolls have been given unique names *Orlando Smith's surname has been capitalised in the Varrock Achievement Diary *Geomancy now correctly displays ultracompost in compost bins The Deadman Autumn Invitational starts on Monday 18th September at approximately 12pm UTC. We'll put the countdown until the Invitational's kick off on all of our social feeds, plus we'll be posting it right here in the news section too! The Invitational will conclude with the Final Hour, which we're incredibly excited to host live from RuneFest 2017! We'll be streaming the Final Hour live from twitch.tv/runescape at 4pm UTC. The Winter season will begin on 23rd September once the Autumn Invitational finishes. Content Changes In last week's blog we mentioned a host of changes which will be made for the Winter season, and this seems to have generated some confusion about what's in store for the Autumn Invitational. The content changes below will be followed by clarification as to which worlds they apply to. *No XP loss on stats when dying unskulled (This is retained from last season). All Deadman worlds *50x rebuild rate on stats that have been lost on death (This is retained from last season). All Deadman worlds *Fixing door spamming. All Deadman worlds *When in the Wilderness the word Deadman is replaced with the Wilderness level, so it's now possible to view which level of the Wilderness you're in. All Deadman worlds *Dropping a stack of chinchompas will cause it to appear on the ground, visible to all players. Similarly, they’re not deleted on death. All Deadman worlds. There have been requests to apply this change to the standard Old School game. We're open to doing so if it proves to be a success within Deadman *Skulling when attacking skulled players. Tournament and Seasonal. (This is retained from last season) *Increasing the rate of stock regeneration in some shops. Tournament and Seasonal *Gracetime on reasonable kills outside of the Final Hour (This is retained from last season). Tournament and Seasonal *POH pools are unavailable for 3 mins after combat in the Seasonal and Tournament. On the permanent Deadman world, this restriction is NOT applied to the house owner; they are still able to drink despite it *Although the GE respawn is available only on Seasonal Deadman, the GE’s new Deadman chest is available on the permanent Deadman world *Dropping a stack of chinchompas on any Deadman world will cause it to appear on the ground, visible to all players. Similarly, they’re not deleted on death on Deadman worlds. There have been requests to apply this change to the standard Old School game. We're open to doing so if it proves to be a success within Deadman *The action on the main map will culminate north of Falador until there's around 200 players remaining. Tournament only *When we reach 200 players, we’ll be transporting them to a new, Deadman-only archipelago, where they’ll be divided randomly between four islands. On each island, players must fight to the death until just one player remains. The surviving four players will then be brought to the final island, to engage in two 1v1 fights, and a final 1v1 fight to decide the winner. Tournament only Remember, join us live from RuneFest for the Deadman Autumn Invitational on twitch.tv/runescape at 4pm UTC Discuss this update on our forums. ''Mods Archie, Ash, Ayiza, Delta, Ed, Ghost, Jed, John C, Kieren, Mat K, Maz, Roq, Ry, Stone, Sween, TomH, Weath, West & WolfThe Old School Team